


The Frill at the Bottom of the Skirt

by Rhov



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alley Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Crossdressing Kink, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 01:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: Gray gets dragged to Mermaid Heel yet again and forced to wear a waitress uniform, only to have Lyon, of all people, happen to walk by. Not much can get the heat to rise for the elder Ice-Make mage, but the sight of Gray's intense humiliation and an opportunity to take advantage of him in a street alley makes ice turn to steam in my final entry for Kinktober2019.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Lyon Vastia
Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511636
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116
Collections: A Lyoray Collection, Kinktober 2019





	The Frill at the Bottom of the Skirt

**Kinktober 2019: Day 15 – Uniforms (also crossdressing, public sex,** **exhibitionism, ****and** **humiliation)**

* * *

Gray was going to kill Natsu.

Once again, he was acting as a waitress for Mermaid Heel. It was supposed to be Erza and Lucy, but Lucy came down with a cold, forcing Erza to find a replacement. Juvia was on a mission, Evergreen had been gone for weeks with the Raijinshuu, Cana and Wendy had promised to spend the weekend at an orphanage helping with the kids, Mira was already busy that day with a photoshoot, and anyone else she asked was either not interested or already busy. So she turned to the guys in her team.

Gray had firmly told her no. His actual words were "Hell no." He was _not_ about to dress as a woman again. Natsu was just as much against it, but they decided the best way to solve who would go with Erza was an arm wrestling contest.

Even now, Gray muttered that Natsu cheated. Setting his shirt on fire _had_ to count as cheating. However, Erza grabbed Gray as soon as his hand hit the table in defeat, and she hauled him out, his shirt still on fire and falling apart in cinders, while Natsu stood victoriously atop a table laughing.

Yes … he was going to _kill_ Natsu.

Resigning to his fate, Gray traveled to Mermaid Heel, only grumbling at Erza on the entire train ride, while she explained the "cute" waitress uniforms she got them. They got a hotel in town, and Gray was forced to change clothes. He put on the waitress uniform, which consisted of a tiny skirt with too many frills. The black wig just furthered his disgrace. Erza also added some barrettes to his hair and put on lipstick to make him look even more feminine. She was amazed that he could walk in heels so well, but he discovered after their last time doing this, it was not all that difficult.

Only this time, Erza was not risking Gray removing his clothes. She enchanted the uniform so that it could not be removed. Gray could only take off the panties.

Yes … _panties_.

He was seriously going to kill Natsu, because in the middle of serving tables, fetching drinks, and hitching his voice up as high as possible, he glanced to the street, feeling a buzz in his ear, and stared right into the eyes of a very astonished and confused Lyon.

It was terrible timing. Lyon was just passing by, in town on guild business. So when Gray saw Lyon gawking, he cursed.

Lyon went from stunned to smirking with a glint in his eyes. He sauntered up to the café and leaned in. "Hey, pretty. When do you get off work?"

Gray rolled his eyes, but he guessed that to keep up the charade, he had to be polite and aloof. "My shift ends in a few minutes, but I'm afraid this is a female-only establishment. You will have to dine _somewhere else_." He ended with a murderous glare in his eyes.

"I don't want the food," Lyon said, eying Gray up and down.

Another waitress, sadly oblivious to Gray's identity, came up with a scowl. "Hey you, don't sexually harass our staff." She took Gray's hand and tugged him away. "This is why I'm so glad Mermaid Heel is all women. Men can be such pigs!"

Gray said nothing, but his heart was already racing. He felt so humiliated, to have Lyon of all people see him dressed like this. He just knew he was going to be teased. Gray found himself pulling on the blouse out of habit, but it was stuck to his body through Erza's enchantment.

As their shift ended, Erza left to the Mermaid Heel guild to collect their reward, and Gray rushed off to a hotel room, eager to get out of the uniform. As he walked along the street, he tugged again at the blouse only to realize Erza had not removed the enchantment. He would have to wait for her to get back just to get out of the dress. Growling and scaring a few pedestrians, he trudged onward. At the _very least_, he wanted to get out of public view and all the humiliation.

A block from the hotel, as he was passing an alley, a hand shot out, and Gray was yanked to the side. Instincts kicked in, and he shouted, "Ice-Make: Ice Geyser!" However, the ice was instantly shattered, much to Gray's surprise.

"That didn't work last time you tried it on me."

Gray now saw familiar, sharp, piercing black eyes. They trailed up and down Gray's body.

"Lyon! The hell do you want, bastard?" Gray snapped, feeling his heart race once again.

"That uniform," Lyon said, his voice soft and cold. "Don't ever wear it again. Not in public."

"I don't plan to." Then Gray smirked, folded his arms, and cocked his head to the side. "What, does it turn you on? Do you have some kinky fetish?"

Those pointed eyes stabbed up at him. A hand went down, and Gray gasped as Lyon's fingers slid up his thigh, under the frill at the bottom of the skirt, and up higher.

"What the hell?" he cried out. He tried to push Lyon away, but Gray was slammed up against the wall. Those sharp, dark eyes glared dangerously as the hand below slipping higher and higher up. "Lyon…" A soft whimper quivered out as Gray began to blush. "Dammit, not here!"

"Quiet," Lyon said, his voice frosty yet flecked with lust. His hand ghosted over the panties.

"Then wait," Gray insisted. His fist pounded into his hand. "Ice-Make: Mirage Dome."

Lyon glanced around as a dome of ice formed around them. Inside, their breaths began to frost over from the chill. Outside, the world continued as normal. They could still see and hear the traffic on the street.

"Mirage Dome?" Lyon asked, impressed and professionally curious.

"It bends light around the dome, reflects the opposite side, so anyone who looks over can't see whoever is inside the dome. I added an additional element to block sounds from escaping."

"Yet we can hear them," Lyon said, smiling proudly. "This would be dangerous in espionage."

"Why do you think I perfected it? Going undercover wasn't ideal and took too long."

"So, let me get this straight." Lyon stroked his hand along Gray's cheek. "No one can see us, no one can hear us, but we can see and hear them." He chuckled slyly. "Now who's the kinky one?"

Haughtily, Gray replied, "Well, if you're gonna be a pervert in public, the least I can do is secure the area."

"You _could_ try to stop me."

Gray scoffed, but his eyes turned aside without thinking of anything witty to say.

Lyon's lips grinned deviously. "Exhibitionist! I love that you secretly _like_ when I'm perverted in public."

"Who says I do?" he muttered petulantly, although he felt heat in his cheeks.

Lyon chuckled, and his lips went down onto Gray's throat. "Tell me how much you hate it."

At the first lick up his throat, Gray gasped. "This … is a very unsanitary area."

"Mmm, guess so," Lyon muttered, kissing from the lace around the collar up to Gray's ear.

"Right in public too!"

"I couldn't wait longer."

"I have a hotel room, you know. Ahh!" He shivered as Lyon hit a spot that was always sensitive.

"I saw that you're with Erza. She might walk in on us." He whispered provocatively into Gray's ear, "I'm not sure I'd want to stop even if she did."

The thought of Erza walking in on them in a sensual moment, only to have Lyon glare defiantly and continue to fuck him, made Gray tremble and bite his lip. "Don't you … _nnngh_ … have a … _ahn_ … hotel in town? Oh God," he gasped. Lyon's hand had gone from ghostly touches to full groping, stroking him through the panties until Gray felt a throbbing tightness down below.

"Nope. Just passing through and happened to see you. You have no idea how hard I got, seeing you in this waitress uniform."

"It's a stupid dress!" Gray cried out, still feeling humiliated for wearing it.

"Sure is." Lyon pushed his body up against Gray's, pinning him to the alley wall, and slid his hips up, letting him feel how hard he was. "Seriously, for a man who strips out of his clothes at the drop of a hat, you make everything you wear look so damn _hot_."

Gray gasped at feeling Lyon aroused, now frotting up against him in a dire desperation.

Lyon yanked back, his face warm, his lips swelling from kissing Gray's throat, his pupils blown in lust, a slight sneer in his teeth. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small bag, obviously something he had recently bought. Gray's eyes widened as he saw Lyon pull out a little bottle of lube.

"Turn around," Lyon ordered.

"Here?" Gray cried out, and his voice cracked in shock.

Lyon reached out and snagged a handful of hair, only to pull the black wig off. He threw it aside and grabbed Gray's real hair instead, pulling it on the edge of being painful. "Just _try_ to resist me. You know my magic is stronger than yours."

"Like hell it is," he said defiantly.

This was all part of the game Lyon wanted to set up. Gray knew this game, and it thrilled him. He slapped Lyon's hand away.

"No!" He said that, but the tiny smile was a signal back to Lyon that the game was starting now. Gray turned to leave, and Lyon grabbed him by the wrist.

"You're not going anywhere."

He was slammed against the alley wall again, this time face first. Gray attempted to struggle, but ice frosted over his wrists, binding him to the wall. Although Gray easily could have broken out of ice bondage with his own magic, he chose only to struggle physically, pulling at the cold bonds trapping his hands.

"Stop it, you jerk! Let me go!" The more he struggled, the more he felt heat rising from Lyon.

"Wearing something like this in public," Lyon muttered, and his eyes drifted down. Gray saw him eying the edge of the skirt, where his thighs were showing. "At least wear tights to hide your skin." His hand drifted up, under the skirt, and clawed into Gray's butt cheeks.

Gray gasped, and just then he heard the horn of a passing motorist. "No!" he gasped, momentarily forgetting the properties of his own icy dome.

"Such a naughty waitress," Lyon said, and his trailed his finger along the elastic edge of the panties. "Seriously, you didn't even wear men's underwear."

"If my skirt was flipped, it would've been obvious."

"Was your skirt flipped?" Lyon asked, his words so sharp, Gray knew Lyon would have hunted down any pervert like that and left them half-dead.

"No. It was an all-female diner."

"That doesn't mean none of them find you sexy." He leaned into Gray's ear and teasingly whispered, "You make a _very_ sexy woman."

"Fuck you."

Lyon chuckled slyly, yet his face changed, looking perturbed. "You haven't even tried to strip from your clothes. I'm shocked." Lyon heard Gray mutter something. "Speak up!"

"I said they're enchanted," he snapped, his face burning red. "Erza enchanted the uniform so I can't take the damn thing off."

Lyon looked worried for a moment. "None of it? Not even your underwear?"

"N-No," he stuttered. "I can … I can remove those. I told her I had to at least be able to do that much, in case I had to use the toilet." He grumbled under his breath, "I had to _convince her_ this was important."

"Good. How the hell did you get panties like this?" Lyon's eyes glinted as he whispered, "Do you have a little collection at home?"

Gray felt Lyon's finger probing, searching out between his crack, and finding his asshole, only to tease it. "I … I only … oh God," he hissed, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks.

"Remember when we were kids, we had to keep getting new clothes for you, since you constantly lost yours. One time, we couldn't find more boy's underwear in town, so Ur got you cute pink panties, with little frogs on them. It cured you of stripping your trousers off, limited you to only your shirt, so she kept getting you girl's panties. The cuter they were, the most likely you wouldn't strip from the waist down." Lyon chuckled at the memory. "Don't tell me you still wear women's underwear."

"Sh-Shut up. Screw you!"

"Oh, you are definitely modeling them for me. Though, I can't promise how many will survive." With that as a warning, Lyon ripped the panties off of Gray and dropped the ruined bits of fabric to the ground.

"Hey, bastard!" yelled Gray.

Before he could shout more, he heard the lid of the bottle pop open, and a few seconds later Lyon's finger was back, no longer teasing. As soon as he felt Gray's hole, he pushed in. Gray's fingers clawed into the brick wall as he hissed in slightly pain. Then came two fingers, then three, spreading him painfully fast.

"Go slow."

"Shut up," Lyon snarled, and Gray heard a zipper pulling down.

"I'm not ready," Gray protested.

"I was ready to fuck you raw against one of those tables the moment I saw you." Gray felt the wetness of lube nudging, and Lyon's cock lining up. Then Lyon's lips were right up against his ear, whispering hungrily, "You should be _thankful_ I waited this long, but I'm not a patient man."

Lyon grabbed Gray's hips, pulling them a bit closer, and pushed in. Gray cried out, struggling to take it in with so little time to loosen up.

"Dammit, Lyon, I'm serious. Slow the hell down!"

The cock in him backed out slightly, and Lyon peppered the side of his cheek with kisses.

"Sorry," he muttered. "You seriously have no idea how much I want to ravage you. The next time I'm in Magnolia, wear this again, but at home, and only when you're prepared for the consequences."

Gray laughed tensely, still trying to relax his body. "A waitress uniform does it for you, huh?"

"Hell if I know," Lyon grumbled. "I think it was seeing you honestly trying to act like a girl, and how much it pissed you off. I saw how humiliated you were, yet trying so hard not to show it. That was it, maybe. I want to see more of that."

"That's rather specific."

"Sorta like how I know doing it in a public place like this humiliates you. You know it's safe, but you still try so hard to act like you're putting up with it." Lyon thrust in slower. "And, I know you privately love it. Sorta like how I know you secret love to dress up like this."

Gray screamed in rage, "_I do not._"

Lyon chuckled slyly. "Yeah, you do." He thrust in again, and Gray bit his lip to keep from moaning too loudly. "See, you try to hold back moans even though you know how good your ice is, and I trust that you made this dome perfectly. I trust the strength of your magic. Still, I bet it's so humiliating to you, being fucked when you can see people walking right by us. And you love it!"

"Says who?" Gray growled as another thrust slammed in.

Lyon kept thrusting as he reached around and stroked him. "Says your cock that's so hard and already leaking. A lot. Damn, did you get your petticoats wet with all this?"

Gray's face went red. "Stop saying perverted stuff."

Lyon slammed in and held himself there, pressing Gray up tightly against the brick wall. "No. Because I know you like that as well, and you'll never admit to it. I know, because I can feel the heat in you." He chuckled as he pulled out, and Gray's hips trembled. "I can feel the temperature of your body rising, how much hotter you get when we do it like this. You're even hotter today."

"It's the ice dome."

"It's not. Tell me: is being fucked in a dress a turn-on?"

"N-No," he muttered. "The opposite. It's horrible."

"But you like it," Lyon said, giving him a few more thrusts. "If those people out there could see us, they'd think I was fucking a woman. They'd never know it was you."

Gray whimpered and slammed his eyes shut, hoping to close off the outside world.

"Do you like that idea? That people would think I'm fucking someone else? Or that they might see you getting your ass plowed and you'd be anonymous? They could actually _see_ your slutty faces and not know it's you. You could show them how much you _love_ my cock, and they'd never think Gray Fullbuster was this erotic." Lyon frosted over his hand and stroked along Gray's back, prickling the skin with glittering ice that quickly melting, dripping down in cold rivulets. "Look at how burning hot your skin is. I knew it! You love the idea of doing it in public, but you've been scolded too many times, even arrested for public exposure. Wearing a dress, you could hide your identity and actually let people _watch you_."

The moan that shivered out of Gray was proof enough.

"My adorable, fuckable, little brother exhibitionist!"

"Lyon!" Gray cried out, lost in pleasure.

Lyon snarled as he slammed in harder and faster. "That's it! I'm dressing you up as a woman, and I'm gonna fuck the hell out of you in public: no domes, no magic, out in the open where people can hear you. Maybe we can use one of those lacrima voice changers, make your voice soprano, really make them think you're some woman getting the jackhammering of her life."

"Lyon!" Gray wailed, clawing into the wall. "I'm … gonna … ah shit, the skirt!" He tried to move his hands, but he was still frozen to the brick wall.

Lyon reached down and hiked the waitress skirt up out of the way, just as Gray's resolve snapped. His forehead slammed into the wall as he let out a grunt and watched as Lyon's hand stroked him faster. Gray groaned as streams of cum shot onto the bricks in front of him, dripping down the wall thick and white. A moment later, Lyon grabbed Gray's hips and dug his fingers in as he slammed in the last few thrusts.

"Oh fuck, Gray," he moaned loudly.

Gray felt his ass being filled with pulses of heat. He glanced out at the street, people walking by without any clue that they were there. He even saw Erza walking by, oblivious to anything happening in the dark alley.

"Damn, that was Erza," Lyon said, lost in euphoria, but he had heard her armor as she passed by.

"She's going to wonder why I'm not in the hotel room."

"It's because you're with me." Lyon wrapped his arms around Gray and peppered his head with kisses. "You're with me," he sighed, and Gray heard a deep, warm, possessive growl, a sound he knew meant the deepest contentment. It made him smile as his body still thrummed with pleasure. However, as the hormones calmed down and the ache in his ass grew worse, Gray felt his body flinching.

"Release me, jerk."

Still glowing with happiness, Lyon's ice bonds turned to sparkles of snow. "You could've broken out."

"Too tired." Gray wrapped his hands around Lyon's embracing arms. "That's your fault."

"Mm … good. Fair warning: I haven't jerked off in two weeks, so I came a lot. It's gonna drip out."

"Use the panties you ruined to clean up your mess."

Lyon chuckled, and he slowly pulled out so as little as possible dripped. Then he fetched the panties and helped Gray with a very messy cleanup. Once he was wiped up, his clothes as orderly as they could be, and his wig back on and smoothed down, Lyon grasping hold of Gray like he might melt if he let go.

They stood there, Gray supporting Lyon, cradling him in his arms and stroking his hair. For how sadistic Lyon could be in the heat of the moment, he turned needy and cuddly as soon as things were over. Now, he was rubbing his cheek against Gray's chest, letting out tiny sighs as his body slowly sank from its libidinal high.

"Can I stay with you?" Lyon muttered.

"You just want a free hotel room."

Lyon chuckled sleepily and grabbed Gray even more possessively. "I'll walk you back to Magnolia."

"Do you have business there?"

"Yes." He raised up and grinned at Gray. "I have to attend to my little brother, of course."

Gray rolled his eyes. How could he be so cute at times? "I'll let Erza know."

"Good," he sighed, nuzzling Gray's chest again.

"You're sleeping on the couch, though."

Lyon's cold glare was instantly back. "Asshole. I bet you have a perfectly good bed."

"Who says I want you in my bed?"

Lyon scowled, ready to shout at him, but he caught the teasing gleam in Gray's eyes. "Perhaps I'll have to claim half your bed by force."

"You can try," Gray dared.

Lyon smirked, always up to a challenge.

Gray cleared the ice dome that had made them invisible and mute to the outside world. They stepped out, and Lyon instantly grabbed Gray's hand, holding it as they walked along the sidewalk. Gray looked down in shock. Lyon _never_ held hands in public.

Lyon saw his stunned face and grumbled, "It's not like they'll know I'm holding hands with _you_."

"Wait, do you not hold my hand because you'd think I'd hate it?"

"Well, yeah! The first time I held your hand, you wiped it against your shirt as soon as I let go. I figured you didn't like people knowing you were holding hands with a guy."

"Obviously I don't mind holding hands with men," he snapped. "No, it's because we held hands for so long, mine got sweaty, and I didn't want to touch you more with my sweaty palms. I really like holding hands though, honestly."

Lyon hummed at clearing up a misunderstanding, and he gave Gray's hand a tighter squeeze.

"You … never held my hand again out of concern? That's both stupid and sweet."

"Shut up," Lyon grumbled.

Gray wrapped around Lyon's arm and squeezed his hand tighter. "I thought maybe you were holding hands now because you only like others to think you do this with girls."

"I'm not sexist, you idiot. I want to hold your hand in public all the time. I want to kiss you in public too. Sometimes I wanna fuck you in pub—"

"Stop it right there!" Gray let out a sighing laugh. "Seriously, what am I going to do with you?"

Lyon leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Love me for the rest of my life, of course."

Gray hummed, happy with the idea, and leaned in close as they walked hand-in-hand down the sidewalk, with his frilly waitress uniform swaying with each step.


End file.
